


Kippy The House Elf of The Greenhouse

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Young Harry and Draco find a greenhouse.





	Kippy The House Elf of The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Drarropoly 2018  
> Prompt: -Drarry + Abandoned Places - Pick either: 1) Finding Treasure OR 2) Spoiler Alert: It's not really abandoned

“Draco! Slow down!” a six-year-old Harry yelled chasing his best friend through the forest in the backyard of Malfoy Manor, not wanting to get separated while venturing into an unexplored part of the woods.

“You hurry up!” Draco yelled out behind him 

“Dracoo!” he yelled as Draco took a sudden turn to the left, throwing Harry off course. 

“Harry look at this!” he heard Draco yell as he rounded the corner, and came to see a clearing with a large greenhouse in the middle, it looked abandoned, some windows broken with vines growing through them. 

“Let’s go inside” Draco spoke starting to make his way to the door to the greenhouse.

“Draco we don’t know what’s in there” Harry reasoned even as he followed Draco to the door.

“Plants, obviously,” he said with a roll of the eyes, pushing the stubborn door out of the way. Harry, shoving his arm after they were through the doorway in retaliation, and Draco sticking his tongue out in return, as they continued walking further into the greenhouse.

“And who might you two be?” they heard a voice groan, as they both jumped back in surprise and spun around to find a house elf. 

“I’m Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy” Harry spoke gesturing to the two of them after the shock had passed.

“Oh a Mini-Master,” the elf said turning to look at Draco from the side of his eyes.

“And who are you?” Draco asked

“I am Kippy, the house elf of the greenhouse.” Kippy spoke “would you like to help tend the garden?” he asked looking at Harry who had begun inspecting the planets, and whose face lit up at the idea, nodding his head, and Draco smiled.


End file.
